The Temple of Altimir
by White Wolf1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have shared many adventures during their travels, encountering many strange things. Along with Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf, here's just one such adventure.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything else is all mine! Unfortunately, I'm not making any money from any of them.

**Summary**: Legolas and Aragorn have shared many adventures during their travels, encountering many strange things. Along with Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf, here's just one such adventure.

**A/N**: This story was written for the Teitho Contest theme: Strange Encounter.

* * *

**THE TEMPLE OF ALTIMIR**

by **White Wolf**

**Chapter One**

The week-long trip south was uneventful. The five companions; Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood; Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain; Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris; and Gandalf, the Grey Wizard, traveled at a moderate pace. They were enjoying the weather that was warming up slightly with every mile they traveled.

The three elven warriors and the human ranger were accompanying the Istar on a mission to recover a special object. Just what this particular object was had so far a been a mystery. It was enough that the wizard needed their help, and tey were glad to give it.

Legolas had ridden out from Mirkwood, meeting up with Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir southeast of Fangorn Forest. They had barely greeted each other before Gandalf joined them.

The little group exchanged pleasantries and then began the journey to the mysterious Temple of Altimir. At least, it was mysterious to the human and the three elves. Gandalf, it seemed, knew exactly what the place was and the details of what they were looking for. All of this information he was keeping to himself, deftly turning aside all questions from the curious youngsters.

The questions continued all day, but the wizard didn't give in. "You will find out when we get there," became his standard reply. His eyes were twinkling with amusement each time he said that. The old wizard loved keeping secrets. Though the curiosity of the others didn't abate, the questions finally did.

"At least, he did not answer with his usual riddles," Elrohir said, with a note of gratitude in his voice.

Gandalf laughed. He had to admit to himself that he did love his riddles.

After dinner at camp on the first night, Gandalf lit his pipe and passed the glowing pipe wand to Aragorn, sitting next to him and who also lit up.

All three elves sat on the opposite side of the fire, making sure they were upwind of the smoke that curled around from the two pipes.

"You never learned that foul habit at home," Elrohir declared disapprovingly to his younger brother.

"Ada was appalled the first time Estel came home and lit up," Elladan stated. "And Glorfindel lectured him for days on the evils of pipeweed."

"The rangers taught him that habit," Legolas said, wrinkling his nose. "I have been to their camps several times. They all sit around puffing away and choking anyone else unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity." His tone left no doubt how he felt about the disgusting habit.

"Well, I am a ranger," the man replied, sending out a particularly large smoke ring.

Not to be outdone, Gandalf blew out a smaller one that easily fit inside of Aragorn's. He quickly blew out two more that followed the first until the large ring broke apart and dissolved into the evening breeze. The smaller rings lasted a few seconds longer before they, too, vanished.

The rest of the evening was spent in the exchange of stories from various recent adventures. As always, there was a great deal of laughter among the five companions.

When the moon had risen above the mountains, the night watch was set with Legolas taking the first turn.

The little group was up and on their way just as the welcoming sun was making its appearance on the eastern horizon. The day promised to be a good one.

**x x x x x**

Seven days later, Gandalf pulled Shadowfax to a halt. "There," he said, pointing his staff ahead of him.

Legolas, Aragorn and the twins followed the line of the staff and then let out various sounds reflecting their surprised reactions when they saw the structure the wizard was indicating.

Several hundred yards straight ahead was their destination, the Temple of Altimir, sitting atop the only hill they had seen for the last two days.

The temple looked to be made of black obsidian and even from where they sat, the group could see that it glistened like wet glass in the bright sunlight of mid-morning.

Everyone stared in awe. Everyone, that is, except Gandalf. He did not like the place and had never wanted to come here, but the necessity of finding the object he sought took the choice out of his hands.

"Staring at it will not get us there," Gandalf pointed out with a deep sigh. Summoning his iron will, the wizard urged Shadowfax forward.

The stallion seemed as reluctant to go forward as the wizard did, but the horse advanced obediently.

When they were about fifty yards from the temple, Gandalf stopped. "We will leave the horses here. They do not need to be left any closer than this."

It was clear that everyone, even Aragorn with his mortal senses, could feel the evil that emanated from the dark structure. It made them all shiver.

The temple's straight sides rose up a hundred feet into the air. Its top looked to be flat. Every visible surface was as smooth as the glass it resembled. There were no windows and only one discernible door, a bronze one at the top of half a dozen steps. The temple was taller than it was wide but not enough so that it made one think of a tower.

"This object must be very important to come to a place like this," Aragorn observed. He knew that Gandalf wouldn't put any of them in danger unless he felt it was vital that he do so. That they would soon be in danger the man had no doubt.

"It would be nice if we looked down and found that object, whatever it is, on the ground at our feet," Elrohir commented, not being able to stop himself from looking down.

"Dream on," his foster brother told him. "Things like that don't happen to us." He glanced sideways at Legolas, who closed his eyes and nodded knowingly.

They all dismounted and when Elrohir started to pull his pack from his horse, Gandalf, said "No need for those. They will not be needed once we get inside."

Aragorn took a deep breath and started forward. When he reached the steps, he stopped.

Legolas moved up beside him and regarded the steps. He put his foot gingerly on the bottom step and then quickly jerked it back.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer, since it was obvious that something was not right.

"It feels alive," the elven prince declared somewhat stunned. He had surprised himself with that description, but it was the impression that he had when he touched the step.

"Alive?" Elladan asked in disbelief, as he, and his twin reached the steps. "The steps are _alive_?"

"The whole temple is," Gandalf replied, looking up at the towering structure. "It is a living thing."

"Great," Elrohir said, smiling weakly. "A living building. I have never been in one. Sounds like fun."

"_Been_ in one?" Aragorn repeated. "I've never even _heard_ of one." He was too astonish to think about asking what kind of creature formed a living building.

"How are we going to get in?" Legolas asked, as he pointed at the door. "There is no handle or latch."

"And what if it, whatever it is, doesn't want us to get in?" Aragorn wanted to know.

"There is only one way that I can see," Legolas told his friends. "We push." The elf walked boldly up the steps. He looked down because the steps felt almost spongy, like water-soaked sod. He was half expecting his presence to be rejected and for him to be dumped off onto the ground. When that didn't happen, he said to the others, '"Mind how you step. It is a bit - unsteady."

Elladan started to say something but changed his mind. Instead, he steeled himself and walked up beside the Mirkwood archer.

Legolas put the palms of his hands against the door and pushed before pulling them back. "It is freezing cold and does not wish to budge."

When he looked at Elladan, the other elf grinned. "Together then." He was thinking that hopefully the door would open with two of them combining their efforts.

They both put their hands against the door, spreading their fingers wide, and applied considerable pressure. The two elves had to rely solely on their upper body strength, since the soft steps didn't offer much in the way of an anchor for their feet.

At first, nothing happened. But then suddenly, the door swung all the way open. Both Legolas and Elladan plunged through the doorway off balance, and fell face down on the equally cold floor.

Aragorn walked in, reached down and helped Legolas and Elladan to their feet. "Nice entrance," he said deadpan. "Very elegant."

Both elves had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"If the door and the floor are freezing cold, I imagine the walls are, as well," Legolas commented, as he gently rubbed his chin, the part of his body that had hit the hardest when he fell.

Gandalf and Elrohir entered the building and then stopped to look around. The temple was one huge room. There were no alcoves, no other doors and no furniture of any kind. The room was totally empty. Unlike the steps outside, the floor was solid and looked like dark, smoky glass, though it had a translucent quality to it. Everything shimmered.

Gandalf walked over to the nearest wall and reached out to touch it. His hand went all the way through. In just the few seconds that his hand was inside the wall, it had become almost frostbitten. The temple shook.

Aragorn held Gandalf's hand and vigorously rubbed it between his own. When he let go, the wizard's hand was warm.

The wizard smiled and nodded his thanks. He tried not to think of what would have happened had he left it there just a few seconds longer.

Elrohir was puzzled. "If this is a temple, where is the altar?" Even if the site had been abandoned as a a place of worship, surely an altar of some kind would still exist.

No one had an answer for him, not even Gandalf.

Legolas was staring mesmerized, as a form detached itself from a side wall. It was indistinct at first but shimmered more so than the structure itself. As it moved toward Legolas, it became more solid and took on a human shape. By the time the figure reached the elf, a beautiful woman dressed in a gown of silky black stood before him. Her eyes were a dove gray color, and her dark brown hair flowed to her waist. Her skin was smooth and creamy white. She was also very tall, standing eye to eye with the elven prince.

"I am Quintella, High Priestess. And this," the woman gestured all around her, "is Altimir."

Legolas noted her soft, musical voice. She almost sounded - elven.

"This whole building?" the elf asked, finding such a thing very hard to accept.

"Yes, of course. Do you not know of him?" Quintella asked with obvious disbelief.

She turned from one member of the group to another, and finally her smile settled back on Legolas. She had never before seen anyone with golden hair. He intrigued her.

"He became his own temple. How convenient," Aragorn remarked. There was no sign of respect in his voice.

Rather than reacting with anger, Quintella's laughter echoed around the huge structure. It, like her voice, was musical. "I like people who can see humor in a situation."

Gandalf frowned. He realized that Quintella was beginning to captivate them. Her voice and demeanor were of someone who was sweet and helpful. But, if she served a demon, which he believed Altimir was, she could only be as evil as he was.

"Who is this Altimir?" Legolas asked, making a conscious determination not to fall under her spell. But mercy, he thought in admiration, she was beautiful.

"Down, boy," Aragorn told his friend under his breath. Legolas heard it clearly. So did Quintella.

She smiled warmly at Legolas. "You have nothing to fear from me," she purred. "And to answer your question, Altimir is the Lord of Pantos, the kingdom you have been traveling through."

Legolas was openly staring at Quintella, trying to size her up. She had detached herself from a temple wall, so he wondered if Altimir was trying to put them off guard by using the form of a beautiful woman, when it was actually him. He decided to try and find out. "Are you part of Altimir?" the elf asked her.

Withougt warning, Quintella suddenly vanished. Again the building shook. A deep, demonic voice echoed all around the empty room. "I hope you prove to be worthy adversaries. I have not had any real entertainment in centuries."

"We certainly hope to please," Elrohir said sarcastically, all the while staring at the spot where Quintella had stood only a second before. Perhaps, she was part of Altimir.

"I know why you have come," the demonic voice echoed.

"And why is that?" Aragorn asked, turning to see if he could detect any other form along the walls.

"You want a golden key. Is that not right, wizard?"

Gandalf couldn't hide his shock that Altimir would know his intention here. How could he possibly find out something he had tried so hard to hide? The demon was stuck out here in the middle of nowhere.

Sauron, the wizard thought with a start. Of course, the Dark Lord had to be involved. Altimir must certainly exist as one of Sauron's minions.

**TBC**

Let's see if I can keep my infamous plot bunny on a short leash for this one. :o)


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"You will never possess the key, wizard." There was a hint of a warning and a threat in Altimir's voice.

Just then, a stairway appeared to their left, forming itself from the wall, just as Quintella had done. The steps rose all the way to the top of the building. It looked solid.

Deciding that the stairway wouldn't have appeared unless it was meant to be used, Gandalf asked, "What is up there?" He and the others looked up to the top of the stairway but saw nothing there.

"What you seek," the Lord of Pantos answered. "Recover it, and it is yours."

"You just said I would never possess it" Gandalf said.

"I changed my mind. It might prove to be great entertainment, watching you try."

"Do we just go up and get it?" Legolas said in a raised voice. There was no answer. "Altimir?" Still nothing.

"I do not think he is going to talk to us anymore," Elladan said, as he looked at the stairs.

Aragorn's expression was one of pure suspicion . "Altimir must be hiding the key at the top of the stairs. He would never let us just go up there and retrieve it. He has something evil in mind whether we get the key or not." That made perfect sense to the ranger.

"Is it really up there?" Elrohir asked. "You can see all the way to the ceiling. The stairs just end at the top. Are we meant somehow to go out on the roof." His keen eyes inspected the stairs to see if he had missed anything.

"Perhaps, it is just sitting on the top step," Elladan offered. Getting up there might be relatively easy, but he didn't think getting back down with the key would most likely be much more difficult, if not impossible.

"I do not think Altimir lied to us," Gandalf said. "We will know more when we reach the top of those steps. I will lead the way." The Grey Wizard moved toward the staiarway before anyone else could volunteer.

The twins just shrugged at each other and let him go. He was an Istar, after all.

Aragorn fell in behind the twins, as Legolas brought up the rear.

The stairway was steep, but Gandalf was in better shape than most people would believe for someone his age, so he had no trouble negotiating the steps.

They all climbed steadily upward until they finally reached the top.

Gandalf stopped when his head was nearly touching the ceiling. Close inspection showed that there was no evidence of any way out onto the roof.

Elladan noted that there was no key on the top step, nor had there been one anywhere along the way up.

"Now what?" Legolas asked. He looked around at the wall to his left but saw only the same shimmering obsidian found all around them.

"Look!"

They turned to look at Elrohir, who was pointing toward the middle of the room. There was a gold key, suspended from a fine thread, which was anchored in the center of the ceiling. It was at least forty-five or fifty feet from where they stood.

Gandalf swung his staff toward the key, but before he could utter a single magical word to bring the object to him, the whole building began to shake.

Elladan had to grab the wizard by the back of his robe to keep him from falling headlong to the floor far below.

Aragorn lost his footing and sat down hard on the stairway.

"No magic!" Altimir screamed, the sound assaulting their ears, as it reverberated from every direction. "The first one to use magic dies instantly. You must retrieve the key by your own devices."

"You forgot to mention that little detail," Legolas said icily. This time it was demonic laughter that assaulted them. "Sensitive, is he not?"

Aragorn gave Legolas a warning look. It wouldn't do to antagonize the Lord of Pantos while they were in such a precarious position. Falling a hundred feet down to the floor would mean instant death.

Aragorn looked at the others. "How can we get the key hanging out in the center like that without using magic?" He stood up and gingerly rubbed his sore backside.

"No elf can jump that far, that's for sure," Elrohir said. "And even if one of us could, that thread would never hold even an elf's light weight."

Legolas had been studying the situation. "I think I know how we can do it."

"Jump out there!" Aragorn gasped in horror. "Even you are not that crazy, Legolas." The situation was too scary for the statement to hold even a hint of humor.

"No, Estel. I would not try it, even if I thought I could make it that far." He smiled at the ranger. "However, I might be able to lasso it and pull it over here to us."

The elf reached into an inner pocket in his tunic and pulled out a circle of fine braided, elven cord. He began unwinding it until he reached the end. It was about twenty feet long.

"It's not half long enough," Aragorn observed. "My cord is the same length. I think we will still be short, but we can try it."

The ranger took Legolas's cord and tied the two together with double square knots. He then made a lasso at one end. Aragorn handed the finished cord back to Legolas, who shook his head.

The archer held up his hand and waved it toward the key. "Go for it, ranger."

Aragorn let out the cord's length until he held one end, securely wrapping it around his left hand.

There wasn't much room to swing, even after everyone moved down a few steps to give him more space. He launched the lasso, and the cord flew straight for the key. It came to the end and fell limply down beside the stairway.

"Good eye," Gandalf complimented, while regretting that the cord had indeed fallen short.

"Does anyone have anything we can use to tie on to give us more length?" Aragorn asked, as he pulled the cord to him.

"We have rope in our packs, but..." Elladan started to explain, but since everyone knew where their packs were, there was no need to complete the statement.

"I have something that might work," Gandalf said. He reached down and began tearing the hem out of his long robe. He would have preferred to use the gold cord tied around his waist, but it possessed magic properties, and that fact disqualified it.

The wizard handed the length of cloth to Aragorn, who added it to the cord. He then held the fabric in his left hand and again swung the lasso out toward the key.

A smile spread among the group when the loop caught the gold metal object. It looked like Legolas's plan was going to work.

The ranger pulled the cord very gently to secure it around the key before trying to loosen it from the ceiling. Once he was sure he had it, he jerked to free the thread the key was suspended on.

The key came loose and swung down until it hit the stairs fifty feet below the gathered group. Somehow, and none of them had a clue how it happened, the key broke free of the cord and fell.

Legolas watched in shock as the gold key hit the floor. Instead of bouncing, as he expected it to do, the floor opened up and completely swallowed it up. Even from where he stood, his keen sight allowed him to see the tiny gold sparkle right below the surface of the floor. His heart sank in utter disbelief.

Altimir's evil laugh echoed around the temple. Gandalf sat down on the step and hung his head. They had come all this way and come so close, and now it was all for naught.

"I am sorry, Gandalf," Aragorn said, placing his hand on the Istar's shoulder. He felt almost as bad for the old wizard as he did about losing the key.

"Gandalf, Altimir never intended for us to recover the key," Legolas reasoned. "He indicated this was just a game to him."

Gandalf only shook his head.

After a few moments, Gandalf got to his feet, and the companions started down the stairway.

"Very amusing, Altimir," Aragorn grumbled.

"No, human. _This_ is amusing." The demon shook the building violently.

Not expecting such a reaction, Elladan and Elrohir were knocked off balance. Both were then thrown into the wall, half disappearing into the black surface, just as Gandalf's hand had done earlier.

Legolas grabbed Elladan's arm, while Aragorn grabbed Elrohir. Both elves were pulled back out of the wall.

After a quick survey of his brothers, a shaken Aragorn asked, "Are you two all right?"

The half-elven brothers nodded, but it was clear that they were also shaken.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Elrohir said, "Gandalf, now I know how your hand felt."

They had not been inside the wall long enough to suffer any damage, but it was a frightening experience for all of them, nonetheless.

"If it were not for you two," he indicated Legolas and Aragorn, "we would have gone right through that wall," Elladan said. He shivered and not entirely from the cold. "So, for your quick thinking - and quick action - we owe you our lives."

Aragorn finally found his voice. "I'm just glad we were close enough to grab both of you." He gave each of them a hug. Then he gave Legolas a hug, as well, for saving one of his brothers.

Gandalf was greatly relieved. He knew from his experience with the wall that Elladan was right. His hand had met little resistance, so he was certain the two elves wouldn't have either, and they would have fallen to their deaths outside the temple.

"That was a close call, little beings," the Lord of Pantos said.

Aragorn quickly checked his urge to lash out at the demon, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Saying anything to upset Altimir would only put them all in more danger of retaliation.

Legolas helped Gandalf to his feet, and they all started down the stairs, not sure what their next move - or Altimir's - would be.

When they reached the bottom, they all went over to the spot where Legolas indicated the key had disappeared into the floor. It was plainly visible about six inches below the surface.

Aragorn had been hoping that it had somehow popped out by itself from the shaking of the temple. No such luck.

Altimir laughed. "I quite enjoyed your performance up there and your ingenuity in retrieving the key. I want to see if you can still recover it. Remember - no magic."

"If we do get the key, can we leave peacefully?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course," Altimir said much too quickly. "The key means nothing to me," he lied. "One thing I should mention. If you fail to recover the key, you will not leave at all. There are no choices to be made. Obtain the key or die. All of you."

Altimir then fell silent, and Candalf knew he would not speak to them again until they either recovered the key, or he killed them. He also knew that Alimir had no intention of letting them leave, with or without the key.

They all turned their attention away from Altimir and looked at the floor.

Legolas got down on his hands and knees and closely examined the floor. The key was firmly encased in the solid material. It sparkled invitingly. Try as he might, the elf couldn't figure out how they were going to reach the metallic object.

When he finally looked up, Legolas found that he was totally alone. He jumped up and frantically looked around. Everything appeared to be the way it had been except that all of his friends were gone. "What's going on?" he said aloud.

The archer yelled their names but received no reply. He yelled Altimir's name and, likewise, received only silence. Maybe the others were there, only somehow invisible to him. Had he disappeared or had they? He couldn't tell.

After several minutes of extending his senses outward to try and detect the presence of the others, he realized the effort was futile. He'd have to think of something else. But what? He was no match for Altimir.

Legolas heard a whispering sound behind him and when he turned, he saw Quintella, as beautiful as ever standing right behind him. She was smiling alluringly.

"Before you ask, your friends are all right. I just wanted to get you alone," she purred. Her implication was that she had the power to do this without needing Altimir to do it for her. Somehow that thought frightened him, but he tried not to let his fear show.

"And why is that? I do not trust you, you know," Legolas said coolly. His words belied his feelings, though, because he found his resolve blurring as he thought, 'She is so beautiful and so physically perfect'. He gazed at her longingly. He was unable to pull his eyes away and more frightening than anything, he realized that he didn't want to.

The shimmering gown Quintella wore clung to her form. 'She is a demon', he reminded himself without much conviction. 'All she wants to do is get me in her clutches.'

As if to confirm Legolas's thoughts, Quintella reached up to caress his face. With all the will-power he still possessed, he managed to pull back.

"You really do not trust me, do you?" Her smile broadened. "I have never seen anyone like you before, with those delicately pointed ears. Not like a human, at all," Quintella said softly. "Such flawless skin, you have, and eyes bluer than the sky in summer. And that silky, golden hair." She sighed, the sound saying more of her desire than any words could have conveyed.

Legolas tried to scoff, but nothing came out.

Quintella reached up and tried again to touch Legolas's face.

"No," he whispered. It was getting harder to resist those hypnotic brown eyes. Brown? They had been gray before, had they not? He couldn't quite remember. It didn't really matter, did it?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Many appreciative thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. The plot bunny has been out roaming the countryside, but I finally reined him in. So, please enjoy our endeavors.

**Chapter Three**

When Quintella reached out a third time to touch Legolas's face, he didn't object and her caress his cheek with the gentlest of pressure. With the fingers of her other hand, she deftly undid the large braid at the back of his head, letting the thick, golden strands of his hair fall forward to frame his face.

Legolas's mistrust dropped away like a discarded cloak. All he saw were those eyes, and all he felt was her touch, like the downiest feather against his skin. A shiver of desire ran through his body, heat rising in his blood.

Legolas closed his eyes and drifted to the sound of her soothing voice, telling him how handsome he was and what wonderful things she would do for him, if he'd only let her. The rest of the world melted away, as he sank to his knees, lost completely in Quintella's spell.

**x x x x x**

Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf were all worriedly looking down at Legolas when he suddenly vanished.

Aragorn's eyes widened, and he went to the spot his friend had just occupied. "Legolas," he called. "Legolas, where are you? Answer me!," he called out desperately. There wasn't even the whisper of an answer.

"What happened? " Elrohir asked in total confusion.

Aragorn shook his head, not having the answer but knowing exactly who did. "Altimir!" he yelled in barely contained rage. "Bring him back!" He didn't expect a response, and he was not disappointed.

"I do not understand," Elladan remarked. "I thought Altimir wanted us to try to recover the key? How would taking Legolas serve his purpose?" He was puzzled and more than a little concerned.

"Maybe, he thinks it will make his little game more interesting," the younger twin replied, though how that was possible, he had no clue.

"You may be right." Gandalf said grimly. If anything happened to Legolas, the wizard knew he would be responsible, at least in part. He had brought them all here, after all. He didn't think he could live with the himself if anything foul befell the elven prince, or any of the others.

He looked up when he heard the twins both yell, "No!"

This time, it was Aragorn who had vanished.

"He is going to take us one by one," Elrohir reasoned. He reached out and grabbed Elladan's hand and held it tightly. "I wonder if Aragorn and Legolas are together?"

"I hope so," Elladan replied, knowing the two were a formidable pair. Either one being by themselves in a place like this wasn't anything he cared to dwell on.

In an instant, Aragorn found himself alone in the temple. 'What is happening here?' the man questioned to himself.

The ranger turned in a complete circle, surveying the large room and seeing nothing different than a moment ago, other than the fact that his brothers and Gandalf were now missing.

Altimir was evil, and he could end up doing all manner of horrible tortures to them all that Aragorn didn't want to consider. The man knew it wouldn't be a good idea to provoke this demon into doing any of those things.

Gandalf vanished just as Elrohir turned to say something to him. He looked at his twin and grasped his hand even tighter. Maybe, if they were holding onto each other, it would prevent either of them from disappearing. If they did vanish, they would hopefully stay together.

For a long time neither of the Rivendell elves moved or, in fact, hardly dared to breathe.

An idea occurred to Elladan. "Did they disappear, or did we?"

All Elrohir could do was shrug. Then he ventured a tentative answer, as his other hand snaked around his brother's shoulders. "Well, we are the ones still in the temple." The idea that that may be the case for all of them never entered his mind.

Aragorn stood, trying to decide what to do next. He felt he might be able to do something if he could be sure of where he was. Had he been taken from the real temple and appear somewhere else that looked the same to fool him, or did the others disappear, leaving him exactly where he thought he was? He had no idea his brothers were considering the same thing. Aragorn decided it probably wouldn't really make a difference. The Lord of Pantos was in control of it all anyway. Whatever that demon decided to do, he would do, and, at the moment, there seemed to be little that could be done to change it.

The ranger closed his eyes and hung his head. When his eyes opened again, he was looking down near his left foot, where something caught his eye.

He knelt down and peered into the smoky interior of the floor. The man couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was the key! He was still in the temple. Somehow that didn't make him feel any better. When all the thinking was done, his bothers and his friends were still gone.

Since there was nothing he could do to help them at the moment, the ranger decided to concentrate on the object that had brought them all here in the first place. Who knew what could be accomplished if he was able to retrieve it.

Aragorn didn't believe that trying to smash the floor would do any more then infuriate Altimir. The demon would likely get angry enough to destroy them all. Had he been alone, he might have tried it, but he couldn't - and wouldn't - risk the lives of others, especially on what he wasn't so sure wasn't a fool's gesture.

The ranger chieftain was not one to give up or give in. His mind began trying to work through the problem in a practical way to reach a solution. There had to be a way. They were not going to die here, simply because they were unable to recover one tiny object!

Aragorn stood up, and when he looked around, he was shocked to see Gandalf no more than ten feet away. He was so glad to see the wizard, the key was completely forgotten.

Gandalf was standing alone, staff in hand, also looking around with a puzzled expression on his face. In his eyes could also be seen a flash of anger. Gandalf did not like to be tricked or played games with.

Between man and wizard stood a wall that looked like it could be made of either glass or ice. It had what appeared to be crystallized frost on it. He could see beyond it, yet the little crystal shards gave everything a broken mirror effect. There were hundreds of tiny Gandalf's, one appearing in each of shards.

Aragorn tentatively reached out to touch the structure, not sure what sensation he would encounter. He discovered that the wall was cold to the touch, feeling more like ice than glass, and that the crystal shapes were part of the wall itself, rather than being some kind of coating on it.

The ranger decided that the wall was not dangerous, at least he hoped it wasn't. Banging on the glass with his fist, Aragorn tried to attract Gandalf's attention. The man even tried kicking the wall, but Gandalf didn't hear him. It was then that Aragorn realized that he couldn't hear anything, either. However, when Gandalf turned in his direction, their eyes met.

The Grey Wizard approached the wall and put his hand against it. Aragorn did the same on his side. They saw that the wall between their palms was about an inch thick.

Suddenly, to Aragorn's right and Gandalf's left, Elladan and Elrohir suddenly appeared several feet away. They were still firmly holding each other. Their mouths were moving, but Aragorn couldn't hear them.

Elrohir spotted his foster brother and tapped Elladan's shoulder and then pointed at Aragorn. Both smiled in relief before the younger twin also Spied Gandalf and pointed to him, too.

After Elrohir looked around him, he turned back to Aragorn and asked, "Where is Legolas?"

Aragorn pointed to his right ear and shook his head, indicating that he couldn't hear. When Elrohir mouthed the words more slowly, Aragorn shrugged and shook his head. He wanted to know the answer to that question himself.

Just then, Elladan pointed behind Aragorn. The man turned and saw Legolas on his knees with his eyes closed and an expression of pure joy on his face. Quintella stood over him, caressing his face and pulling her fingers slowly through his loose hair.

Altimir's laughter rumbled through the temple. "Quintella wants him. No one has caught her eye like this in centuries."

"Well, she can't have him!" Aragorn shouted. Then, as he gazed at his elven friend, he frowned. He was horrified that Legolas was allowing this to happen.

Altimir's laughter rumbled again. It was obvious that he was amused by this open display of desire on Quintella's part and total submission on the elf's part.

"She has bewitched him," Gandalf stated bluntly, disgust in his tone. "I do not think he even realizes what is transpiring."

Aragorn's fury was mounting, but all he could do was nod. Gandalf's idea was the only thing that made sense. "Wait. Gandalf," he said suddenly. "I heard you."

"We did, as well," Elrohir said. He tested the glass wall and found it just as solid as Aragorn had found the one surrounding him. "Maybe, Legolas can hear us."

They all began shouting his name, but the elf gave no indication he heard them.

Quintella did, however. She looked at them and smiled wickedly. Then she looked back down on Legolas's smiling, almost angelic face.

The archer opened his eyes and stared lovingly into Quintella's large, gray ones, not even taking note of the fact that her eye color had changed yet again.

To the elf, at that moment, the rest of the world did not exist. He gave no thought to his friends, or the mission they had been on to retrieve the key. There was only Quintella - in his vision, in his mind, in his heart.

Aragorn drew his sword. He held it over his head with both hands and brought it down against the wall between him and Legolas. To his surprise and delight, the wall vibrated for a moment, as splits began to form, crackling as they spread across its surface.

Aragorn hit the wall again. Finer cracks appeared, but the wall remained standing. Each new blow produced more cracks, but still the wall held fast.

As Aragorn stood staring, all the cracks began to reverse themselves, disappearing as fast as they had materialized.

Frustrated, Aragorn kicked at the wall, then pounded furiously, hoping it would shatter before it had time to repair itself. It didn't work, and soon the wall stood as solid as it had been when it had first appeared.

**x x x x x**

"You are mine, now," Quintella purred to the elf kneeling before her.

Legolas smiled and nodded.

The woman reached down and took the elf's hand in hers. "Come. I have special plans for you."

Legolas took her hand and rose gracefully to his feet. "Where are we going?" he asked softly.

Quintella ran her fingertips lightly down Legolas's right cheek. "Does is really matter?"

"No," he breathed. "As long as we are together, it matters not where we go."

In an effort to test the elf's resolve, Quintella asked, "What about your friends?"

A small furrow of confusion appeared on Legolas's forehead. "What friends?"

Turning his head to face those trapped behind the glass walls, Quintella pointed and said, "Them."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know them." He turned to look down into Quintella's face. "I know only you."

Aragorn's face fell when he heard Legolas utter those words. He understood that the elf wasn't responsible for what he was saying, yet hearing his friend say them hurt nonetheless. He shook off that feeling as being selfish. He couldn't blame Legolas. He blamed that female demon.

Grasping Legolas's left hand, the woman turned him away toward the rear of the temple. Just as she also turned away, there was a look of utter triumph on her face.

Aragorn and his brothers began yelling Legolas's name and pounding on the walls that kept them from going after their friend.

Gandalf shook his head in dismay, knowing the futility of their efforts. Legolas, he knew, was now beyond their reach.

Aragorn, Gandalf and the twins could do nothing more than to stare in shocked silence and watch as both Quintella and Legolas walked arm in arm across the floor and then disappeared into the rear wall of the temple.

**TBC**

Our dear elf is in even more trouble now. Disappearing INTO the temple wall? You have got to be kidding me. Where is that evil little fur ball?


	4. ChapterFour4

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading this crazy tale.

One word of warning(?). There is a bit of sensuality in this chapter. Though it's nowhere near being sexually graphic, I've changed the rating to T, just to be on the safe side, since some of you may be tempted to blush a bit. :o)

Now, let's see if our dear friends can get loose from the temple demons.

**Chapter Four**

In the main room of the temple, Aragorn, Gandalf and the twins were just shaking off the shock of seeing Legolas and Quintella disappear into the temple wall.

"That can't be," Elrohir said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am afraid that it is," Gandalf replied. "Remember how the two of you almost went through the wall?"

Elladan shuddered at the memory. "That is not something anyone could forget. These walls are not solid. At least, not like normal walls." A second shudder followed closely behind those words.

"We have to get loose from here." Aragorn sounded determined, but the tone was anything but. He still hadn't recovered from what he had just witnessed.

"Our elven prince is in deep trouble, of that I am certain," the wizard remarked, shaking his head, as he worried for the wood-elf he had known all of the young archer's life.

"If we can somehow break these walls around us," Elrohir said, "do we just run through the wall and grab him?" It was plain to them all that that is exactly what he wanted to do.

"First things first, brother. We have to get loose first," said the ever-logical eldest twin.

"Elladan is right. We have to find a way out of our own predicament before we can hope to rescue Legolas." Aragorn frowned. "If..."

"If what?" Elrohir asked, curious where his foster brother's thoughts were taking him.

Aragorn looked at each of the others in turn. "The last time we banged on these walls, they cracked."

"And then mended themselves," Elrohir pointed out with more than a little frustration in his voice.

"Yes, but if we can keep pounding on them without stopping, maybe we can cause them to shatter before they repair the damage we've done."

His idea sounded rather simplistic compared to their situation, but it was all he could think of at the moment. They had to start somewhere and hope the result wasn't beyond their abilities.

Gandalf smiled. "That sounds like as good a plan as any." The wizard wanted so much to just use his staff, but he was afraid that Altimir might stop it, maybe even find a way to relieve him of it, and then he feared that they would really be in trouble. He would have to pretend not to think about the staff and use it only as a last resort. He hoped, though, that it wouldn't come to that, because he had a feeling that doing so would end up in a real mess.

The old wizard smiled to himself. He may not be able to use the magic in his staff, but he could certainly use the bottom end of it as a battering ram.

It was a frantic four that began to pound and kick at the glass walls. At various times, they also used their swords, both blades and hilts, to assail the partitions barring them from escape.

Each one of them had thoughts that at any moment, Altimir would put a stop to the furious attack they were mounting against the crystalline barriers, so their intensity rose.

However, the Lord of Pantos remined strangely silent.

They had no way of knowing that the Lord of Pantos was curious as to whether these beings could actually free themselves from one of his methods of containment. Beyond that, Altimir wondered, if they managed to accomplish that, if they would also be able to rescue the elven being from his Priestess.

Quintella was a formidable foe, having a number of powers that he had imbued her with, and she would fight tooth and nail to keep the golden-haired creature as her own.

Altimir knew that this could prove to be even more enjoyable than watching them try and retrieve the key from the ceiling had been. Had they not managed to do that, Altimir would not be quite so interested to see the outcome of this contest, figuring these beings were less than formidable antagonists.

After several minutes of an unrelenting assault on the glass walls, they again filled with cracks. A few more desperate blows, they finally fell and shattered, scattering millions of sparkling shards across the floor.

The four, with their swords still in their hands, crunched across the broken glass toward each other. Grasping the shoulders of their companions, they all turned to face the rear wall of the temple.

With narrowed eyes, Aragorn said, "I think it's about time to get Legolas and get out of this place."

It looked like Elrohir's idea of going through the rear wall, grabbing Legolas and leaving was about to come to fruition. At least, the attempt was about to be made. None of them knew what would happen, but standing in the middle of this temple and staring at the wall wasn't getting anything accomplished. They each took a deep breath and began marching toward where they had last seen Legolas.

What they would find was anyone's guess.

**x x x x x**

Legolas was so mesmerized by Quintella that he never even noticed that they had moved through one of the temple walls. It was doubtful that he would have reacted, in any case. He had eyes for only her.

"What do you think?" the woman asked, sweeping her arms in an arc in front of her.

The elf blinked, as the words broke through his trance-like state.

He looked around him and marveled at what he saw.

He was standing in a moderately-sized room that had the same black walls as the main temple, but this place was clearly a bed chamber. In the center of the rear wall was a large bed. Spread over it was a black, silky covering that shimmered the same way Quintella's dress did. It could have been, and probably was, made of the same material. On either side were elaborate tables on which rested lamps that emitted a silvery, glow, whose light illuminated the room more than might be expected.

A dressing table stood to the right, backed by a huge gold-rimmed mirror. Two cushioned chairs and a large, plush lounge were arranged on the left side of the room.

The same glassy floor could be seen between the thick, black rugs scattered throughout the room.

All of this black decor gave the room a soft, intimate appearance rather than a harsh or unsettling one.

Strangely, Legolas didn't feel closed in by the semi-darkness, though he had been in caves that had more of an open feel to them.

The room was neither feminine nor masculine in nature, so Legolas asked, "Is this _your_ bedchamber?"

"It is," Quintella said with a smile on her face. "Do you like it?" It was evident that she was proud of the room and wanted him to feel comfortable here.

"It reminds me of a moonlit cave," Legolas remarked with a small note of wonder in his voice. Strange that he would think of a cave and not feel distressed.

He looked up to assure himself that there was a roof overhead. For all he knew, the room could have been open to the real moon shining down. Whether it was the ambience of the room itself or whether it was a feeling cultivated by Quintella, the elf had no way of knowing.

It never occurred to him that it might still be daylight outside. Time had no meaning for him, ever since first setting foot inside of the temple.

The archer surprised himself by asking, "Why have you brought me here?"

It seemed that clarity was only a fleeting thing. Was it this place or Quintella who had him feeling so befuddled? Another choice that he had no way to explain. But then, did it really matter what was generating the emotions that were running through his mind? This place was amazing, and he found himself feeling simple joy at being in this woman's company. In the end, what difference did it make?

Quintella, who had never let go of Legolas, gently pulled him toward the bed, a knowing smile on her face.

Legolas had the nagging feeling that he should be objecting, but he couldn't think of why that should be. The clarity that had flashed in his mind and made him even question what he was doing was gone again. He was lost in Quintella's mesmerizing eyes once more. It was becoming a comfortable and natural place to be.

When they reached the side of the bed, Quintella turned to face Legolas. "I will show you why I brought you here." Her voice was barely above the whisper of a breath.

Slowly and carefully, the woman unfastened the elf's belt, dropping it on the floor and pulled his outer tunic over his head, tossing it beside the belt. Then, even more slowly, she slipped his undertunic off of him, as well, sending it to join the elf's other articles of clothing. His leggings and boots were soon added to the pile.

During all the time this display of desire, Legolas had moved only enough to let Quintella complete her task of undressing him. He neither helped nor objected to what she was doing.

Her face reflected the pure delight that she felt at having guessed right about the beauty of this being beneath his clothes.

Smiling broadly, Quintella pulled back Legolas's long, loose hair until all of it had fallen loosely down behind him. With a soft sigh, she ran both hands over the flawless, almost velvety, skin of the elf. Even as her own skin soaked up the very feel of him, her dark eyes also drank in the well-muscled chest and shoulders of someone who had spent many years drawing the strong tension of a longbow. Her fingers, moving under his long hair, told her the length of his back was just as perfect.

"You have not disappointed me," she purred.

Legolas was pleased at that comment. He had always been aware of how he looked. Not that he was vain, since elves were never ashamed of their bodies. Yet, he did make an extra effort to be a pleasing representative of his people. Of course, Estel would often tease him about that. Estel? Why does that name come to mind? Who is Estel?

Legolas had turned his head to the side and was frowning, which confused Quintella. She was sure that her soothing and exploratory caresses would please this exquisite creature. Why was he frowning?

The beautiful Priestess reached up and turned Legolas's head to face her once again. This time her hands remained on either side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes.

It wasn't long before she realized that there had been a subtle change in the depths of his blue-gray eyes, indicating to her that she had recaptured his full attention.

Quintella gave a fleeting frown of her own. This one was strong, not just physically, which was delightfully apparent, but he also possessed an inner strength that she would have to be aware of at all times. Others she had 'captured' had been won over in short order, and she hadn't needed to worry about losing their focus. This one could break away too easily and would have to be watched more closely.

A smile crossed Quintella's lips. She was sure that being more of a challenge would make this special being so much more of a pleasure to have. It would simply be a matter of reinforcing the spell from time to time.

Once the Priestess was sure he was fully under her spell once again, Quintella turned her back to Legolas and asked him to unfasten her dress. Then, she turned back around and let it slip to the floor at her feet. She stepped out of it and lay down on her back on the bed. Reaching up, she very slowly and even more sensually pulled him down on top of her.

**TBC**

Oh, my stars. Is anyone blushing? (I think my plot bunny may be turning a tad pink.) Now, you see why I upped the rating a bit, though again, nothing graphic.

Hurry, Rescue Squad. But, does anyone really think it's going to be that easy? I didn't think so. :o)

Will Legolas be able to leave? Will he even _want_ to?


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: Thanks so much to all those who have stuck with this story. You are all greatly appreciated.

**Chapter Five**

Just before the skin of their naked bodies could touch in a passionate embrace, there was a loud rumbling followed by strong vibrations.

Though startled, Quintella knew exactly what it was and quickly pushed Legolas away from her. Once he had rolled onto the bed beside her, she sat up and angrily narrowed her eyes. "Altimir, why have you interrupted my pleasure?" It was obvious she was upset, but there was also a touch of trepidation in her voice. There was only so far she knew she could go when speaking in such a manner to the Lord of Pantos.

"You are not allowed to be physically intimate with a captive. You know this," the voice of the demon boomed out.

"I have had others," the woman pointed out, as she looked down on the pleasing form of the ethereal being next to her. "Why not him?"

"You planned to go too far with this one. You are a Priestess and must remain chaste. I demand that of you for all I have given you. You agreed to this rule."

"But it has been so long," she pouted. "And he is so beautiful. I have been faithful to you. I had hoped for a reward."

"Do you not consider immortality a reward?"

Quintella wanted to argue further, but she knew that, in the end, it would not only prove to be useless but might anger Altimir to the point that she would be punished with the removal of her immortality.

Her fears were confirmed when Altimir said, "I can revoke that gift of immortality and make it as you were when first you came here. Then you could do as you wish."

Quintella blanched and reconsidered saying anything further. For one thing, Alrimir was right. Chastity had been one of the prerequisites for her current position, a position that she dearly coveted. All the other captives she had been with had merely been superficial dalliances.

Staring down at the elf, she sighed. He would have been supremely delightful, she had no doubt, but he was not worth the sacrifice it would take to have him the way she truly wanted him.

Altimir's interruption had put a damper on her desire, for the moment at leas, so she stood and reached down toward the pile of clothes on the floor. With one hand she grasped the elf's belongings and threw them to him with a terse, "Get dressed."

Her sleek, black dress she donned in a matter of seconds, slipping it easily over her head and letting it slide down until it settled on her body.

Legolas, still in a spell-induced fog and having no feelings one way or the other about the turn of events, did as he was bid. In short order, he, too, was dressed again.

Out of the habit of centuries, he reached up, grasped the hair on each side of his head and pulled the strands together at the back. With deft fingers he began to braid it.

"Leave it," Quintella said, as she took the elf's hand and began walking away from the bed, pulling him with her.

**x x x x x**

Aragorn, sword in hand, crunched across the glass-strewn floor, as he led Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf toward the rear of the temple. His temper was barely under control, as he approached the wall.

Just as he reached the rear of the temple, it began to shake. Fearing that Altimir was trying to warn them to halt their advance, Aragorn stopped and glared at the barrier in front of him.

It quickly became obvious that someone on the other side was speaking rather loudly. A deep, muffled voice was heard, but the ranger could not discern the words being spoken. It sounded more like rumbling thunder than anything else.

He turned to look at his elven brothers, knowing that their hearing was much more keen than his own, but all they did was shake their heads. So did Gandalf, when Aragorn looked his way.

Elladan explained. "We cannot hear the words, Estel. He must be speaking to Quintella and Legolas and must not wish us to know what he is saying."

That thought did not bode well.

Aragorn turned to face forward. With a determined look, he put his left hand out and pushed against the temple wall, hoping he and the others would be able to move through it as easily as Quintella and Legolas had done earlier.

He smiled when his hand disappeared into the cold, black substance. It felt worse than any substance he had ever encountered in his life. A shudder went through him. Even so, he couldn't help

a small smile of triumph that formed on his lips. He shivered as his entire body slid through the wall.

Elladan and Elrohir also shivered, but theirs was more from seeing their foster brother disappear into the evil blackness than from any cold that they felt.

Normally, cold did not bother the Eldar, but this was different. Knowing from their previous encounter on the stairs how it would feel, didn't really prepare them. How could anyone prepare for something like walking directly into a physical manifestation of pure evil?

Gandalf was not spared, either. Confronting evil was one thing, but being inside of it was... The wizard wasn't sure what word could best be used to describe the feeling. Unnerving was the first one that came to mind. It wasn't really adequate, so he decided not to try and think of any more.

When the four companions found themselves in what could only be Quintella's bedchamber, they were stunned. None of them was sure exactly what they had expected, but this was definitely not it.

Looking around, they were expecting to find the woman and Legolas, but neither was anywhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Elrohir asked no one in particular, as he made a complete circle, surveying everything in the room.

There was no evidence that either the woman or their elven friend had even been in the room, other than having seen them enter the wall.

"Is there another room they could have gone into?" Aragorn asked, looking toward Gandalf.

The wizard had hoped that he could provide some information once they had entered the room, but he found himself feeling frustrated that he could not ease the minds of his friends, not to mention his own.

"It is possible," he offered, "that once inside the wall, they could have been diverted to...somewhere else." Those words sounded lame, even to his own ears. Truth was, they could be anywhere, even no longer in the temple itself.

Gandalf shook his head but said nothing more. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so inadequate. His young friends were looking to him for answers, but he had nothing more than speculation to offer them.

"If that is true," Elladan said, "then, how can we possibly find Legolas?" He was surprised by the amount of hopelessness that came through in his voice.

The silence that had greeted that question was finally broken.

"Maybe, they're still here, and we just can't see them," Aragorn offered. "This is a strange place, after all, and who knows what powers Altimir or even Quintella has."

Each of the four began to systematically search the room, paying particular attention to any place that could possibly provide Legolas with a hiding place. Having seen Quintella detach herself from the wall when she first appeared, they knew she could be hiding in plain sight. Not so with the elf, so he was their focus.

"Don't just look for Legolas, as he normally appears," Gandalf said. "Look for any type of distortion that could be him in disguise." It was a reach, but as Aragorn pointed out, this was a strange place.

Except for the gloom and the black of all the furnishings, there was nothing that appeared out of the ordinary to any of them. Even the two elves, with their superior vision, could not spot anything that could possibly be what they sought.

After they all agreed that Legolas was not in the room, Aragorn asked, "What do we do now?" Anger and frustration were both plainly present in his tone.

"Altimir!" the man screamed. "Altimir!"

"Estel, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked his foster brother. "Do not upset him."

"I want to know where Legolas is?" His words were aimed at both the demon and the younger twin.

Altlimir laughed. "Return to the main room, and you will see."

Not only was Aragorn surprised that Altimir was apparently telling them where Legolas was, but he was also a bit shocked that the demon lord even answered him at all.

Before taking a step toward the wall they had entered the room through, the ranger looked at Gandalf. "Should we go through that wall again?" The mere thought of it made Aragorn cringe.

"I do not see any other way," the wizard replied. He was at as much of a loss as his friends were.

With a renewed sense of resolve to find Legolas , Aragorn held his sword out in front of him, took a deep breath and ventured back through the black barrier, followed closely by his three companions. Another shiver went through him, and the ranger hoped this would be the last time he had to go through that creepy experience.

The man was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly saw Legolas, again on his knees, while Quintella stood in front of him. It irked Aragorn that she had her hands on his shoulders and was leaning down, her head beside his, whispering in his ear.

If her touching Legolas bothered Aragorn, he would have been horrified had he known what had happened, and worse, what had almost happened in Quintella's bedchamber.

Anger swelled within Aragorn's heart as he once again crunched across the glass-strewn floor, arching resolutely toward his elven friend.

He had almost reached Legolas when Quintella turned around and saw him coming toward them, his face red with fury. "Come no nearer, human," she spat contemptuously.

The ranger didn't even slow down. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he was as determined as he had ever been to rescue the elf from this woman's clutches.

When he reached the two, demon priestess and elven prince, he reached out with his left hand and grasped the elf's left arm,

jerking Legolas to his feet and yanking him roughly backwards.

The ranger stepped in front of his friend and put the tip of his blade against Quintella's white throat. "Release him." Aragorn's deadly tone left no doubt of his implied threat, if she didn't do as he said.

"Do not hurt her," Legolas said flatly. There was no real passion in his tone, but there was the hint of a warning, nonetheless.

Sure that the archer's words were the automatic result of the spell he was under, Aragorn paid his words no heed.

The temple began to shake once more. It was becoming a familiar, though still disconcerting, feeling. The intensity increased until Aragorn had to spread his feet to brace himself and keep his balance. His sword, however, never left Quintella's throat. "Release my friend." Aragorn spoke in a low yet demanding voice, bordering on a growl. "Unless, of course, you wish your death to do it." He had no idea if that was even a possibility, but he was more than willing to issue the threat and see what happened.

Quintella felt the cold steel begin to bite into her flesh. She was immortal, of that she had no doubt, but no one had ever tried to kill her before, so she was not entirely sure that she could not die. She had unwittingly influenced the circumstances that allowed these beings to challenged Altimir, as no one else had ever done, so he might be unhappy enough with her to let her die.

She did know by the man's demeanor and tone of voicee that he would certainly make the attempt if she did not comply with his demand. Still, she hesitated.

The temple continued to shake so badly that Legolas, still somewhat lost in his trance-like state, almost lost his balance. He reached out and grabbed firmly onto Aragorn's shoulder for support.

For a second, the ranger thought that Legolas, in defense of Quintella, was now attacking him.

**TBC**

Ooops. Shades of Túrin and Beleg. Let's hope that that terrible mistake is not about to be made again.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who followed this story and especially to those who left me their comments.

**Chapter Six**

"We are sinking!" Elladan called out at the same instant that Legolas had placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

It was just the distraction that the ranger needed to focus his attention from his thoughts of being attacked. By the time he had spun around and seen Legolas's face, he knew there was no danger. The relief was immediate and allowed him to concentrate on what Elladan had said.

Those startling words made no sense, but knowing his brother would not issuer such a warning, if it wasn't true, Aragorn quickly glanced down at the floor and saw that it was liquefying. He and Legolas were indeed sinking, as well.

Thick, black liquid was up to their ankles, and there was no reason to believe that it would stop at that point.

The man shook his head. What more could this demon temple throw at them before they reached a point where nothing they did could overcome the evil that surrounded them? He tried not to think of that. So far, they were all alive and in relatively good shape, except, he reminded himself, for the spell that Legolas was under. They had to find a way of escaping.

"Gandalf," Aragorn called out, "can the three of you get out?"

"I think so," Gandalf called back, having the same doubts as the ranger but preferring to dwell on gaining their freedom than on the bad things that could be coming their way.

In all his many years, nothing like this had ever happened to the wizard, but he was certainly going to do all he could to get himself and his friends out of this place.

Gandalf thought briefly about using his staff to see if he could solidify the floor again, but knew immediately it was far too late. If his idea worked, all of them would have their feet encased in the floor, and that entrapment would play into Altimir's hands and be their doom, and that was a situation that he was determined to avoid.

There was nothing to do now but deal with the liquid until they left the temple. He only hoped that it wasn't some kind of toxic substance that would hurt them. So far, that didn't seem to be the case, but with Altimir and his tricks, the liquid being harmless was a long way from being a certainty.

A few yards away, Aragorn grabbed Legolas's hand, spun him around and shoved him toward Gandalf.

Between the push and the slippery liquid, the elf slid several feet. He looked around him, appearing, at the moment, more confused than anything.

"Get Legolas and head for the door," Aragorn yelled over the rumbling of the quaking temple.

The Grey Wizard waded through the liquid, now almost calf deep, his robe swirling around him, as it spread across the surface. He grabbed the prince's arm and pulled him toward the door where the Rivendell elves were waiting.

Legolas didn't actively resist, but neither did he cooperate with the wizard's actions. Gandalf had to tug hard to get him to turn away from where Quintella stood. Seeing her seemed to refocus the elf's attention on the woman and deepen the spell she had cast over him.

"What about you?" Gandalf called back to Aragorn.

"We aren't going anywhere without you," Elrohir yelled to his foster brother. "Not by a long shot," he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"One minute," Aragorn called back, "and I'll be right behind you. Just get Legolas away from here." He saw that his brothers were relatively safe near the door, though it was obvious they were on the verge of rushing to his aid. He shook his head, and they understood that he didn't need their help - at least, not at the moment.

Aragorn turned back toward Quintella. "If my friend's mind isn't set free by the time he reaches the door, you are dead," he told the woman menacingly. He hadn't raised his voice at all. In fact, it was lower than normal. However, there was no doubt of his anger or his determination.

Quintella sighed. The golden-haired being, as fine as he was, was not worth her life, or even the risk that it might be forfeit. Altimir had made his feelings on the subject quite clear when she had the elf in her bedchamber.

"Very well," she said in a very conciliatory tone.

She looked toward Legolas with obvious regret and more than a touch of longing.

Then Quintella uttered several words, almost under her breath. "He is free," she said after a minute, a deep sigh escaping her lips. If only...

"Legolas?" Aragorn called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the Priestess in front of him.

The elf blinked several times and shook his head to clear the cobwebs that had gathered there. "I am all right...I think," Legolas replied without much conviction.

He felt strangely weary, as if he had been engaged in a long and strenuous battle.

He felt something on his arm, and when he looked, he found that Gandalf had a firm hold of it. How had that happened without his knowledge? In fact, how had he gotten into the position he was in without knowing it? It was all very baffling to his still foggy mind.

By now he and Gandalf had joined the twins at the front door. They had been about to ignore their brother's indication that they were to stay where they were and go join him when Quintella had finally relented.

Elrohir saw the puzzled look on Legolas's face and said, "We will explain it all later, mellon nin. We have to leave this place now. The floor is getting deeper."

"Deeper?" Legolas asked, not understanding the strange comment. He looked down and saw what the younger twin was talking about. It only mildly reduced the wood-elf's confusion. The how, why and when remained a mystery to him.

"I have released the golden one, now remove your sword from my neck," Quintella demanded of the ranger. Despite her current, disadvantaged position, she sounded as haughty as ever.

When Aragorn lowered his sword, Quintella vanished. He didn't understand why Altimir hadn't come to the aid of his Priestess, but that was one mystery he didn't have the time to ponder.

There was no telling what Altimir might do next, and they needed to be prepared for anything.

Aragorn suddenly remembered the key he had seen buried in the floor when it had been solid. He went quickly to the spot where he had last seen the small, gold object. The liquid was rising faster and was now almost thigh deep.

The ranger looked down and saw the key next to his left foot, its image wavering indistinctly in the thick liquid. He leaned down and was barely able to pick it up without having to submerge his head. He had the unpleasant feeling that if he had gone under, he would never have surfaced again. Aragorn tried not to think of himself drowning in that horrible fluid and then having his body imprisoned under the floor once it resolidified. He couldn't suppress a shudder that traveled the entire length of his body.

Aragorn stared down at the key lying in the palms of his left hand. It was intricately engraved with symbols that Aragorn didn't recognize. He shook his head. There would be time later to admire its beauty. Right now, circumstances dictated action. So, stuffing the gold key in his pocket and wading as hard as he could against the sluggish liquid, the man mad his way toward the door.

The temple was now shaking so violently that the liquefied floor was making waves that threatened to swamp them all.

It didn't take long to find out what Altimir had in mind to do next.

The liquid was now starting to heat up.

Aragorn felt that if they didn't drown, they would surely be boiled alive. 'It just keeps getting better,' the ranger thought sarcastically.

Gandalf realized that there was no way they were going to escape this building unless he used his staff. He would just have to deal with whatever Altimir's reaction would be.

The wizard aimed his staff at the center of the door and sent a lightning bolt hurtling into it. The bolt exploded in a shower of light and noise, however, when the brilliant flash faded, the door was still standing firm.

Altimir screamed in obvious pain.

"I think that hurt him a bit," Elrohir observed dryly, rubbing a hand against one of his sensitive ears.

He was prepared, as were Elladan and Legolas when the second bolt slammed into the door and another explosion rent the air.

Altimir's screams bounced off the walls in ever increasing waves.

The wizard's magic may not have budged the door, but the demon, clearly in distress, swung it wide, hoping to stop the assault.

They were all swept outside in a gushing torrent of smoky-colored liquid that deposited them on their backsides several feet beyond the front door.

The liquid swirled around them until only a small trickle continued to make its way through the doorway and down the front steps.

The door slammed shut.

"We best get away from here before Altimir recovers," Aragorn said, as he got to his feet. He was convinced that unless they were far away from the temple, Altimir would send something against them that was far worse than what they had already endured. That could not be allowed to happen.

Soon the three elves, the human and the wizard were all running for their horses.

**x x x x x**

The five companions had gained their mounts and were now headed northeast at a dead run.

They stopped only when they felt they were safe from any possible retribution from the Lord of Pantos.

It wasn't far enough.

With the wind at their backs, Gandalf sniffed the air. He turned to look behind them. There was a solid line of fire covering the horizon.

Black smoke billowed up and blotted out the southern sky.

"He has recovered," Elrohir said as he spurred his horse forward.

"Can we outrun it?" Aragorn asked. He had also seen the onrushing flames.

"Only as long as the horses last," Gandalf replied. He looked at his friends and knew that none of them had any intention of running their horses into the ground.

"Gandalf, if we stop, can you put up some kind of a barrier between us and the fire?" Aragorn asked.

The wizard pulled his horse up beside the ranger. "I think I can keep the flames away from us, but I do not know if I can effectively combat the heat it is generating. You can feel it from here. We might well be baked alive before the flames moved on or died out."

Gandalf hated being so blunt, but he had never lied to his friends, and he was not about to start now.

"It is gaining on us," Legolas warned, though he was sure everyone was well aware of that fact.

Though he still didn't know the details of what had transpired back at the temple, especially where he himself was concerned, the urgency of the current situation had cleared his head rather quickly.

"Where is a good thunderstorm when you need it?" Elrohir asked no one in particular.

Aragorn didn't see any solution. They urged their horses on but were able to go just fast enough to stay ahead of the fire, though, as Legolas had pointed out, it was indeed gaining on them.

Lather caked their mounts, whose breathing had become labored. It was clear the animals would soon give out.

When Elladan's horse stumbled and almost went down, Legolas wheeled around and stopped. He faced the on-rushing fire defiantly, anger showing clearly in his narrowed, blue-gray eyes.

Aragorn moved up beside his elven friend. "What are you doing?" he asked, with a hint of concern, as well as curiosity, in his voice. Truth was, he feared that Legolas could be suffering some residual effects from Quintella's spell and that the elf might be thinking of trying to go back to the temple.

"We might as well make our stand here. If the horses go down, we would be on foot." Legolas looked at the ranger. "We sure cannot outrun the fire that way. We will just have to trust in Gandalf's barrier to do the job."

Relief flooded Aragorn's heart. His friend was himself again.

All five of the companions were sitting side by side, determination on each and every face.

When it looked like Elrohir was about to dismount, Legolas said, "No, Elrohir. We face our fate mounted."

The hot wind ruffled his long hair as he sat ramrod straight and stared at the approaching wall of flames.

Aragorn had rarely seen Legolas so resigned. In many ways, he had been the most affected of anyone, so the man was not too surprised that the archer's resolve was even stronger than usual.

Gandalf raised his staff, pointing it forward, but before he could utter any words of protection for the small group, the flames stopped moving. They flared up twice their previous height and then died out completely. Black smoke trailed up into swirling wisps and dispersed in the wind.

The companions found themselves staring at a straight line with green grass to their side and charred earth to the other. They all exchanged puzzled looks.

"So, who has a guess as to what just happened?" Elrohir asked, relieved at the turn of events but decidedly baffled.

No one spoke at first, then Gandalf gave a small laugh. "Perhaps, the flames reached the end of Pantos."

"Of course!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Altimir can't control anything outside of his own little realm."

No one else could think of anything that seemed any more logical than that simple explanation.

"I will be glad when we leave all this behind us," Elladan said.

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "But, first we must rest the horses."

The elven prince dismounted and walked away slowly. He didn't have to hold his horse's reins. The black stallion followed his master without question.

The rest of the group followed Legolas's lead.

A few minutes later, they topped a small hill and spotted a group of trees in the near distance. It would provide the perfect place for all of them to take a break before continuing after their recent ordeal.

They had all just settled in for a rest beneath the trees, when Elrohir suddenly laughed.

When Aragorn asked him what was so funny, the younger twin said, "I cannot wait until you explain to Legolas just what happened to him back there."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. His mind was still unclear as to recent events, however, he wasn't aware anything had happened to him that hadn't happened to them all. He wasn't aware there were any gaps in his memory of their time in the temple.

"I have a feeling that that will be a very interesting conversation," Elladan said, smiling broadly. "Care to give it a try now, Estel?" He was clearly going to enjoy witnessing just how his brother was going to explain Legolas's spell to the elf. Knowing his friend's pride, it was going to be a delicate undertaking, to say the least.

Not wanting to tackle that discussion until he had gotten his thoughts together, Aragorn declined the challenge by saying, "I think I'll save that for later."

That exchange elicited another frown from Legolas. He was beginning to think he might end up being the butt of a joke, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how or why.

Aragorn walked over to Gandalf. "I have something for you," he told the old wizard.

Gandalf looked at the ranger with anticipation.

Aragorn reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He took the wizard's hand, opened it and laid the object in his palm.

Gandalf's eyes widened. He stared at the sparkling gold key and then looked at the ranger, who was grinning.

"How?" Gandalf managed to ask.

"You know that Altimir buried it under the glass floor. Well, when he melted the floor, he released the key. While you were taking Legolas to the door, I stopped and retrieved it from the liquid."

Elladan and Elrohir stared at the key. So much trouble for such a small item.

"So, our mission was successful after all," Elladan commented somewhat surprised.

"Quite," the Grey Wizard said, as his fingers closed around the precious object.

"Gandalf, you never did tell us what that key goes to or why it is so important," the younger twin said, eagerly waiting for an explanation.

Gandalf, eyes twinkling, smiled at his friends. "Oh, didn't I?"

**The End **

That old rascal is as bad at leaving cliffies as my plot bunny. I think they were in cahoots.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter and, of course, the whole story. Thanks so much again for all your kind words and encouragement. I love you all!

'Til next time. :o)


End file.
